1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a failure information transmission apparatus that transmits a plurality of pieces of failure information related to a plurality of failures.
2. Related Art
As a failure information transmission apparatus that transmits failure information, for example, JP-A-2009-115825 discloses a motor control apparatus.
The motor control apparatus includes an inverter, a ground-fault detection device, and a controller. The ground-fault detection device detects a state of ground failure in the motor control apparatus and outputs its failure signal to the controller. In response to the failure signal, the controller disables operation of the inverter and interrupts electrical power supply to a motor. This enables damage to a circuit, etc., of the apparatus to be reduced.
In the motor control apparatus, various failures other than the ground failure are also detected in order to prevent the circuit, etc., from being damaged. When a plurality of pieces of failure information is received, the controller executes an appropriate process depending on the plurality of pieces of failure information. However, in order for the controller to receive each piece of failure information individually, the equipment configuration may be complicated. As a countermeasure against this, such a configuration that sequentially receives each of pieces of failure information via one transmission path to the controller may be considered. In this case, if a plurality of failures occurs at the same time, transmission of each of the plurality of pieces of failure information may be delayed. This cannot reduce the damage to the circuit, etc., of the apparatus.